


Laser Tag

by Too_ManyShips



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Laser Tag, Oneshot, Peraltiago, Short, date, simple, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_ManyShips/pseuds/Too_ManyShips
Summary: Based off a little text post I read, a small oneshot Peraltiago date! All from Jake's POV"take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away"





	Laser Tag

"You'll have fun, I swear Ames", I tell Amy as we pull on our vests, preparing for a serious game of laser tag. After lots of hugs and bribes and pleading, I've persuaded Amy to come and play laser tag with me. Since it's her first time, I plan on going easy on her - although she doesn't know that.

"This is the only time I'm doing this, Peralta," she says, grabbing her gun. "Let's get it over with."

We head into the room, and the laser tagging begins. I'm going for it, mission impossible style, doing forwards rolls down every corridor and sticking as close to the wall as possible. Amy, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be getting so into it. She's just walking behind me, in clear view of everyone. 

"At least put in some effort, Ames. For me?" I say, before sliding under a particularly low archway. I can see her visibly sigh, before copying what I did - and adding an extra forwards roll at the end, landing on one knee before shooting a kid passing by. "I've never been more attracted to you." Amy smirks at this. We get up and, as a unit now, make our way through the room, shooting a few more people as we go.

As we reach the end of a corridor and are faced with two routes, we're about to turn one way before I see a group of my friends from school begin to turn towards us. I know if they see me, they'll annihilate me, and may well sacrifice Amy with me - or worse, leave her alone in here - so I quickly turn the other way and pull Amy behind me. It turns out to be a dead end, so we're squished together, bodies pressed close, in this small corner.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly, "I saw Terry and the others, there's no way they wouldn't have shot me and I still have plenty of moves left." Amy smiles at me and leans in to kiss me. I wrap my arms around her and we kiss, slow but intense, our hands roaming. Eventually, I pull away, grinning, my lips somewhat numb. "I think they've gone now - let's get em." Amy grabs her gun, aims it, and shoots me.   
"Love you! Thanks for saving me," she says, blowing me a kiss and walking away, gun in hand. I don't know how to feel. I've never felt so betrayed, but I've never been so in love with Amy Santiago. I head out of the room, and as I go to pull off my vest, I see her face up against Terry and the gang. She gets a good few shots in, before Rosa sneaks in from behind and shoots Amy. I laugh. Guess that's over. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's so bad I'm so sorry!! but i got a little distracted while writing this and I found a bunch more cute prompts that I'll probably use at some point so maybe this'll be a collection of one shots we'll see


End file.
